


I'm Lying Here Just Crying, So Wash Me With Your Water

by treckett (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Might be triggering!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/treckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh told Tyler that going to that party wasn't a good idea, and he was right, like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lying Here Just Crying, So Wash Me With Your Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.

"Tyler, I don't think going to that party is a good idea." Josh warned Tyler as he grabbed the keys to his car.  
"Dude, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me so much!" Tyler said back to him, a smile still on his face. Josh looked back at him, still wary.  
"Alright, I'll call you if something happens, how does that sound?" Tyler asked, and Josh nodded.  
"Have fun, and make sure to stay safe!" Josh said as Tyler made is way out the door.  
"Bye!" Tyler said back as the door slammed, and he was gone. Josh ran his hands over his face, the concern for Tyler still there.  
"He'll be fine" Josh said to himself, and he went to the living room to find something to do.

"Tyler, my man! I knew you'd make it!" A guy said, and Tyler just smiled. He had no idea who this dude was, but he wanted to be polite.  
"Yeah, here I am! Hahaha." Tyler said, and he laughed nervously. A red cup was thrusted into his hands, and he didn't even see what it was before he took a sip.  
"Come on man, there's some people I want you to meet!" The guy, who Tyler found out his name was John, said. He just nodded, and was soon following him around like a lost puppy. Man, whatever was in this cup was loosening Tyler up, and he didn't like that.

Tyler was surrounded by people who he didn't know, they were too wasted to tell him their names. Everyone was slurring their words, even Tyler.  
"Hey dude, you seem a little off, you wanna go sit down somewhere quiet?" John asked him.  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Tyler said, his words jumbling together. John led him up a down case of stairs, and opened the door to what he presumed was a basement. There were couches, a tv, and of course, more alcohol.  
"Here, take a seat next to me." John said, his voice filled with concern.  
"I think I wanna go home, I don't feel to good." Tyler whined as he sat down. He reached to get his phone out of his pocket, but he hand was slapped away.  
"Just sit here, you're fine." John said, but he wasn't smiling anymore. He didn't want to be alone with John anymore, something told him that he should leave. 

He turned to try to tell John he was going home, but he was met with a pair of lips instead.  
"Dude, stop!" Tyler said as he pushed him off.  
"Come on, loosen up a little." John laughed, and he pulled Tyler back against him. John's hands were wandering down to Tyler's pants, so he started to squirm.  
"Please stop, I won't tell anyone. I promise!" Tyler managed to get out, but his words went unnoticed. Tyler was stuck in a basement, with a guy he barley knew, and nobody knew where they were. This wasn't good.

Tyler was walking back to Josh's house, fresh tears streaming down his face. He had been violated, and all he wanted to do disappear. He knocked on the door, he forgot to grab his keys before he left.  
"Hey dude, h-" Josh started to say, but he was interrupted by Tyler collapsing in his arms.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't call! I'm sorry, Josh." Tyler cried, his body starting to shake.  
"What happened?" Josh asked as he lead Tyler to sit down.  
"I drank too much, and then he took me to the basement. He got me alone, and he kissed me. I told him to stop, Josh." Tyler cried into to Josh's shoulder.  
"Did he stop?" Josh asked, but he thinks he knows the answer. Tyler just shook his head, the cries racking his body enabled him to speak anymore.  
"Oh, Tyler. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." Josh said to him.  
"It's not your fault, Tyler, he took advantage of you." Josh said as he softly started to rub Tyler's back.  
"I'm going to call your mom, is that okay?" Josh asked.  
"Can we just wait until morning, I just wanna go to sleep." Tyler replied.  
"Alright," Josh said as he lead Tyler upstairs," off to bed we go."

Josh held Tyler all night as he cried. Eventually, Tyler managed to fall asleep. Josh was up almost all night, thinking about what to do. He had to get this guy's name for sure, he isn't just going to get away like that. He also had to call Tyler's mom or dad, or at least somebody in his family. Josh didn't know what this was going to do to Tyler, but it wasn't going to be something good.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, im sorry about that.
> 
> ((I didn't really proofread this, and im sorry if there's any errors. if you see any, please tell me or something))


End file.
